Seven Days To Fall In Love
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Gokudera has to spend a week at Yamamoto's. Yamamoto confesses on the first day, and promises he will leave him alone afterwards if Gokudera becomes his boyfriend for seven days. Gokudera grudgingly agrees. Based on Seven Days. 8059, 6927, D18.
1. Prologue

"No you idiot! No I am NOT spending the week with you!"

In spite of his vehement objections, Gokudera was still standing in Yamamoto's bedroom, unrolling a sleeping bag.

He hadn't really had too much of a choice in the matter. His apartment complex had experienced a horrible gas leak that had killed a couple of families on the lower levels. Gokudera was grateful that he had been able to get out before he had succumbed.

But now he was homeless for a few weeks while the complex was aired out and the leak stopped and repaired.

He had begged Tsuna to let him stay at his house. But Imietsu was home visiting, and he had brought Basil with him. Enma was also staying for a few weeks on holiday, and with the addition of Lambo, I-Pin, Nana, Reborn, and Bianchi (who had moved in to help Nana take care of the children), there really wasn't any room for Gokudera.

Besides, he _really_ did not want to deal with his sister.

"Gokudera-kun, I mean, I'd love to have you for that time, but there really is just not any room. Dad and Basil-kun leave in a week, so you could definitely come over then, but I can't take you anytime before." Tsuna's face was pained as he had to reject his best friend, but he offered another solution.

"I'm sure you could stay with Yamamoto for the week."

Yamamoto was indeed completely for it.

And despite Gokudera's complaints, here he was.


	2. Day 1: Sunday

Day 1: Sunday

It had been such a horrible night and morning for Gokudera. He had been awoken by the fire alarm at one in the morning after having fallen asleep at 11, had hurriedly gathered up some dynamite, some clothes and his Vongola Gear, and dashed out of his apartment wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers.

He spent the rest of the morning outside while more people were evacuated. He would have happily left and gone over to Tsuna's, but he had been forced to stay for a "body count". He didn't understand why he couldn't have just left his name and gone.

Then to top it all off, when he had finally gone over to Tsuna's to explain his situation and ask for shelter, Tsuna had had to turn him down.

So now he was at Yamamoto's.

He really was not happy at the moment.

"Hey Gokudera, any place in particular you wanna go today?" Yamamoto had asked cheerfully.

"No you idiot. I just wanna sleep. I'm running on two fucking hours of sleep, and I'm going to crash." With that, Gokudera flopped down heavily onto the borrowed sleeping bag and burrowed his face into the pillow.

He cried out in surprise when he felt a strong pair of arms lift him from the floor and deposit him onto the bed.

"Take the bed for now, I'm going to meet Kaoru for some baseball practice. Go ahead and sleep here."

Gokudera was about to protest and place himself back on the floor, but he felt sleep tugging at his mind, so he relented and snuggled into the blankets and pillow that smelled so strongly of a certain baseball idiot.

Later that night, Gokudera had padded down to the restaurant that was attached to Yamamoto's house. Yamamoto was busy cleaning up the tables, but he flashed Gokudera a wide smile when he walked in.

"Pick a table and we'll get you something to eat okay?" He called as he walked into the back, his hands filled with dirty dishes.

Gokudera walked over to an empty table and sat, yawning as he did so. Yamamoto came back and placed a slip of paper and a pen down.

"Just pick what you want okay? It's on the house!"

Gokudera picked up the pen and circled a few items and handed it back to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked down and smiled. "Be right back!"

Gokudera settled down into his chair, watching Yamamoto travel across the restaurant, taking orders here and picking up plates there. Gokudera snorted with humor as he watched Julie and Adelheid walk in hand in hand, calling out a greeting to Yamamoto and Gokudera. He waved half-heartedly back, not really in the mood for socializing but also recognizing the importance of remaining on good terms with the Shimon family. None of them wanted a repeat of the Pride Battles.

Yamamoto returned to Gokudera's table and set down the sushi he had ordered, and placed another plate at the seat across from Gokudera before sitting down himself.

"I'm taking my "lunch" break." Was Yamamoto's reply to Gokudera's raised eyebrow.

The two boys settled in to eat the sushi. Gokudera almost moaned as he placed the first piece on his tongue; Yamamoto's father really did make the best sushi in town.

When they finished, Yamamoto continued sitting at the table, idly twirling his chopsticks.

"Oi yakuubaka, what's going on?" Gokudera asked.

"I like you." Yamamoto blurted out, his face instantly turning red.

Gokudera could feel his own cheeks heating up. "What?"

"I like you." Yamamoto repeated. "And… I want you to become my boyfriend…"

"What the hell baka?" Gokudera nearly shouted. "Two guys together is NOT normal!"

Yamamoto's face quickly became serious and saddened. "It apparently was when Tsuna and Mukuro began dating…"

Gokudera felt his face, just a few moments before full of blood, drain quickly as he remembered the conversation.

"_Hey Gokudera, Yamamoto…" the brunette boss was blushing heavily as he looked down at his shoes._

"_Yeah Tenth? What's up?"_

"_Tsuna?"_

"_I… I'm… d-dat-…" Tsuna lost all words as his head collapsed into his hands. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Please don't judge me, okay guys?"_

"_Never Tenth!"_

"_Why would we Tsuna?"_

"_I'm dating Mukuro." Tsuna said quickly before burying his face back into his hands._

"_Why would we judge you for that Tsuna? If you care for him and you're happy, that's all we care about."_

"_Yeah Tenth. It doesn't even matter if you're gay to us. We'll always be there for you okay!"_

Gokudera's mouth opened in a soft "o" as he remembered.

"Just… Gokudera, you're here for a week right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then just be my boyfriend for the week. After, I promise to leave you alone. If you never want to talk to me again afterwards, then fine. Just… let me have this week. Okay?"

Gokudera thought it over. Never having to speak to the idiot again apart from family business sounded pretty appealing.

A week? He could do it. He could date Yamamoto for a week. It wasn't like they were getting married.

"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend for the week." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. He was about to swear his face was being bipolar.

Yamamoto's face broke out into one of his trademark smiles. "Thank you Gokudera. I promise you won't regret it! You might actually begin liking me by the end of the week."

"Che, in your dreams." Gokudera scoffed.


	3. Day 2: Monday

Day 2: Monday

Gokudera awoke to the tightening of arms around his waist. He was about to kick his assailant in the crotch before he realized what was happening.

The previous night's events came back in a whirl. He was Yamamoto's boyfriend now. And Yamamoto had pulled Gokudera into bed the previous night, insisting that they share it. And Gokudera had relented, reminding himself that it was only going to be a week.

He felt a small tingling sensation course through his skin as he felt the arms around him tighten further. Were Yamamoto's arms always this warm?

Deciding that the "moment" had passed, Gokudera dug his elbow into Yamamoto's side. Yamamoto jumped up, his hand reaching for his katana.

"Yakuubaka, it's just me. Not an enemy." Gokudera scoffed.

Yamamoto looked confused. "But why would you elbow me like that? It hurt!"

"It was meant to. I was trying to wake you up."

"But you shouldn't try to intentionally hurt your boyfriend…"

"Yamamoto, just because I am now your boyfriend does _not_ mean that I'm becoming some lovey-dovey holding hands and kissing person. So what's for breakfast?" Gokudera yawned and then looked at Yamamoto.

"Oi! When did you take your pants off!"

"Hahaha, I always sleep in boxers Gokudera. If I tried anything else I can never get to sleep."

It irked Gokudera that Yamamoto had slept only in his underwear. Although Gokudera also slept shirtless and in his boxers, he at least had kept his pants on while sleeping in the others bed.

"Fuck you. Once again, just because we're dating doesn't mean you have the right to sleep with me or do any other lovey dovey things!" He turned around scowling, searching for his shirt.

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into his arms from behind.

"Ah, I think you might enjoy some things however~"

"Hey Yamamoto?"

"Yes, Gokudera?"

"Shut the fuck up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After spending the entire day (or close to it) of laying down rules for Yamamoto (such as no kissing or holding hands in public places), Gokudera was finally able to make it to Reborn's training session.

"Gokudera, you're late."

"I'm sorry Reborn-san! I just-" he froze, trying to form an excuse in his mind. He couldn't well blurt out in front of almost every Guardian that he was late because he was explaining to Yamamoto the rules for their new relationship.

"He was eating sushi at my house!" Yamamoto came up behind Gokudera, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You're late too Yamamoto. Both of you stay an extra hour."

Tsuna shot Gokudera a pained look, but Gokudera didn't notice. He was happy enough that Yamamoto hadn't spilled the secret.

They all took turns, demonstrating for their companions the skills they had acquired recently. Mukuro's illusions were interrupted when a certain black-haired Skylark threw a tonfa at the back of his head, causing the two to begin a fight that took every single Guardian to break up. Gokudera had received a large bruise from Hibari's tonfa, and it really was hurting.

When the other Guardian's left, Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed in front of Reborn.

"You two are going to spar now. In 55 minutes I want a winner, the loser has to run another seven laps around Namimori Middle."

Yamamoto unsheathed his katana, and Gokudera pulled out some fresh sticks of dynamite.

"Begin." Reborn ordered.

The two began circling each other, weapons held aloft.

Gokudera attacked first, throwing his lit dynamite. Yamamoto parried by slicing them in half, rendering them ineffective. Yamamoto then lunged at Gokudera, who ducked to dodge his sword.

They continued sparring for 45 minutes, until Gokudera had grabbed hold of Yamamoto's wrist, twisted his sword out of his grip, and stuffed an unlit dynamite stick down his shirt.

"I win." He said simply before letting him loose.

Yamamoto smiled up at Gokudera. "Good fight."

Reborn hopped down from where he was watching the two. "Yamamoto, your seven laps. Gokudera you're free to go."

Gokudera walked out while Yamamoto got up and began to run.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yamamoto returned home panting and sweating. He walked into his house and headed straight for the bathroom, yearning for a cold shower.

He stopped as he heard the shower running. _Gokudera must be in there… _Yamamoto mused as he headed for his room, tossing his shirt in the laundry hamper in the hallway.

He lounged on his chair waiting for Gokudera to finish. Gokudera walked in shirtless, roughing a towel over his silver locks.

Yamamoto's eyes were instantly drawn to a blossoming bruise on Gokudera's side. They widened in shock.

"Gokudera! Did I do that?" His voice was appalled.

"Eh?" Gokudera glanced down at his side. "Oh no, Hibari did that while we were pulling Mukuro and Hibari apart." He threw a shirt on. "Shower's free."

"Uh, okay." Yamamoto stumbled towards the bathroom, a little dazed.

_I wasn't referring to the already developed bruise, I was referring to the other one. I know that one was me, I thought my katana had hit his side too hard! Oh well, at least I let him win and made it look real. I didn't mind the extra seven laps._

**Aww, sweet Yamamoto :) Losing so Gokudera doesn't have to run the extra laps.**

**I need some ideas for a date between these two, that ends at the movie theater (gotta stay a little true to the Seven Days Storyline after all~)**

**And reviews are highly appreciated :D**


	4. Day 3: Tuesday

Day 3: Tuesday

**Thank you Skeeterpillar for the date suggestion. I feel so quick with these lol. Anyways, here's some more Seven Days To Fall In Love, complete with fanservice.**

"Hey Gokudera, lets go on a date!"

"No."

"But Gokudera-"

"NO."

"Bu-"

"N.O."

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera turned in shock at hearing the normally cheerful Rain Guardian turn completely serious. His face was ceased into a frown.

"Gokudera, you said you would be my boyfriend for a week in exchange for me not interacting with you apart from Family business. You need to fulfill your end of the bargain. Which includes going on dates. I only have another five days including today; I don't want to waste them."

Gokudera was feeling quite chastised. It was true, he did have an end of the bargain to fulfill. And didn't he think that those who cheated out of promises were scum? He didn't want to be scum. That was for people who lied and tried to hurt people like the Tenth or Yamamoto…

_Wait, why did Yamamoto come to mind while I was thinking about people I cared about?_

"So Gokudera, we're going to go on a date okay?"

"…Fine. I need some clothes though, I only brought one shirt and one pair of jeans, and those are dirty after yesterday."

"Um…" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I don't think I can lend you any of mine…"

"They shouldn't be _too_ big on me." Gokudera stubbornly insisted, going over to Yamamoto's closet and pulling out a shirt at random, throwing it over his head.

Yamamoto couldn't exactly restart his heart at the sight of Gokudera trying on his clothing. Then he couldn't exactly stop laughing at the other's facial expression.

The shirt that Gokudera had thrown on was two sizes too large for the smaller teen. He looked like he was swimming in light blue fabric, and his face was a cross between bewildered and pissed off.

"Are you finished?" He looked crossly at the baseball player, who was clutching his sides from laughter, tears streaming down his face. He pulled the shirt off of him and threw it at the gasping teen.

Yamamoto could barely breathe, and Gokudera was becoming even more pissed off. "Oh come on, it wasn't that fucking funny…"

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto gasped out, trying to compose himself.

"Well when you're done, we need to go shopping. I need more clothes, cause I can't exactly return to my apartment now can I? And the sooner we get me some clothes, the sooner we can…" he took a deep breath to force out the next words. "…go on a date."

That helped subside Yamamoto's laughter, and the two headed out with waves of goodbye for Yamamoto's father.

While they were shopping (Yamamoto picking up clothing for Gokudera that was instantly rejected- Gokudera did have his preferences for clothing after all), Gokudera couldn't help sneaking peeks at the baseball player. He studied Yamamoto; he never really had before. He noted the way his tousled hair curved upwards, and thought about how it was the result of sweat and not drying his hair properly, not mousse and hair gel (which so many of his fangirls believed was the case). He examined his big brown eyes, currently filled with laughter, that could just as easily turn into murderous orbs, as he had witness when Daemon Spade had attacked Kaoru. The curve of his cheekbones, the lines of his big hands, Gokudera was analyzing the baseball player the same way he would a math problem.

_Why am I finding it harder and harder to look away from him?_

Gokudera purchased his new clothing with a credit card and collected the bags, waving a halfhearted thanks at the clerk who had helped him.

The pair walked back to Yamamoto's house (Yamamoto insisting on carrying the bags of clothing) to drop them off.

"So Yakuubaka, where are we going on this…date?"

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera into a tight hug. "Please call me Yamamoto this week, okay?" he breathed into the other's ear. Gokudera couldn't quite repress the shivers that ran down his spine.

"Fine, Yamamoto. Where are we going?"

"Surprise~ "

"Fuck you."

"Do you really want-"

"NO! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yamamoto, can I look now?"

"Not yet~"

"I can smell gunpowder."

"It's okay."

"I can hear bullets being fired. Where the fuck are you taking me?"

Yamamoto removed the blindfold from around Gokudera's face. Gokudera looked around in surprise.

Yamamoto had brought him to a firing range.

"Yamamoto… why here?"

"Well, at first I thought a baseball game, but then I realized you would probably hit me and refuse to go. Then I remembered that you like dynamite, so I thought some fireworks! But then there weren't any… so I thought you might like a firing range, you know, to just shoot some guns? But we only have two hours here, cause there's a movie I wanna take you to and we have to get to the theater."

Gokudera nodded, already eyeing the pistols.

Yamamoto laughed and handed Gokudera a pair of safety glasses and headphones, sliding his own onto his head.

Gokudera slid the glasses on, but tossed the headphones to the ground. "I don't need those."

He grabbed a pistol and liked how it felt in his hands. Yamamoto grabbed one too, but he frowned.

"These aren't comfortable…"

"That's cause you're used to swords idiot. Come on, let's see who can get the most correct shots on that paper person." His green eyes twinkled with excitement at the coming competition. Yamamoto thought he looked so cute he couldn't help but place a soft kiss on the Italian's cheek.

Gokudera's face flushed a deep red.

"Careful with that, I have a gun and I just might decide to shoot you with it."

The two fired off their guns, shooting the paper targets. Gokudera had the accuracy of someone who had been around guns his whole life. Yamamoto was trying to figure out that you could only press the trigger once then would have to cock the gun again; he was trying to shoot the gun multiple times without cocking it.

Gokudera glanced over at Yamamoto, not hearing the gunshots from his gun. He sighed with exasperation.

"You idiot. You have to cock the gun again. Here." He reached over to Yamamoto's pistol, cocking it for him. He felt a small tingling sensation on his skin where his hands brushed Yamamoto's.

"Oohhhh…. Okay!" Yamamoto smiled his trademark grin, shooting the target again until his bullets ran out.

Gokudera had of course, won their competition. Yamamoto had only hit the target four times, while all of Gokudera's shots had found their mark.

The two continued, Yamamoto getting better and better as time went on, until their two hours were up. They returned their guns and safety equipment and walked out of the range towards the movie theater.

Yamamoto sat in his seat next to Gokudera watching the movie, unsure if he should try and grab the other's hand or not. His eyes were glued on the movie screen, but he wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

He looked down in surprise as he felt a weight hit his shoulder; Gokudera had fallen asleep. He was breathing softly against Yamamoto's shirt.

The pictures on the screen continued to change, but Yamamoto had already completely forgotten what the movie was about.

His eyes closed as well, and they drifted off to sleep using each other as a pillow.

**If you've read Seven Days, you know what's coming on Wednesday, so I'm not spoiling it for the rest of you :) If you've read it, enjoy the next chapter~**

**Reviews are loved and highly appreciated!**


	5. Day 4: Wednesday

Day 4: Wednesday

**For all those who have read Seven Days, this moment isn't surprising, but if you haven't, enjoy~ (those who have read it, enjoy anyways cause you know what's coming XD)**

Yamamoto had managed to drag Gokudera out to lunch with pleading and the comment that they couldn't just eat only sushi all week. Gokudera had relented, seeing that arguing wasn't going to get himself anywhere but hungry.

Yamamoto had also insisted on paying for the meal, which irked Gokudera somewhat. But he had had his sandwich, and was actually feeling quite content, all things considered.

Until a few of Yamamoto's fangirls saw them.

"Yamamoto-san! HI~" They yelled out.

One of them shyly came to the table that the two were sitting at. She flashed Gokudera a small smile of greeting before turning to Yamamoto.

"Um, I was wondering, if…" her cheeks reddened as she tried to find words.

"If I could be Yamamoto-san's girlfriend!"

Gokudera felt his hands clench into fists and a wave of jealousy hit him, which made him stop in his tracks. Why the hell was he feeling jealous that a girl had asked Yamamoto out? He had only agreed to their current relationship because it meant that the idiot would leave him alone afterwards. It wasn't that he had any feelings for Yamamoto?

Right?

Yamamoto laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm already dating someone!"

The girl's face fell. "Oh… well she is a very lucky girl…"

Gokudera's temper was rising fast, and it took all of Yamamoto's self control to not burst out laughing at his face.

"Yes… she is."

That did it. Gokudera stormed off angrily, kicking over his chair as he left in a fit of anger. He heard Yamamoto apologizing to the girl, then running after him.

"Oi, Gokudera!"

"Why don't you just find your fucking _girlfriend_ to comfort you eh!" Gokudera shouted at the baseball player.

Yamamoto was shocked. Gokudera's voice was cracking as if he was trying to ward off tears. He ran faster after the bomber, ignoring all the looks from passerby that he was receiving.

"Gokudera wait!"

Gokudera only ran faster, wanting to get away. He chucked a lit dynamite stick over his shoulder, knowing that Yamamoto would slow down long enough to put out the fuse, and give him enough time to slip away.

Yamamoto spent a couple of hours searching for Gokudera, only to glance at the nearby clock. He noticed that another training session was due to start in ten minutes, and knew that Gokudera would be there.

When he arrived at the training session, he saw with relief that Gokudera was standing with the other Guardians. Then he noted that Hibari was being driven to the session by Dino Cavallone, who had pecked Hibari's lips as he had gotten out. Surprisingly, Hibari hadn't objected to it, but rather returned the kiss slightly.

_Huh, I guess there's more gay people in this group than we had originally thought…_ Yamamoto mused, before being forced to pay attention by Reborn.

Reborn started assigning sparring partners to the Guardians. Chrome and Mukuro would fight double against Hibari (which both parties looked eager for), Tsuna and Ryohei would spar since they both fought hand to hand, and Yamamoto and Gokudera were made to spar again.

"And this time, don't let him win." The little hitman whispered to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto felt his cheeks heat up a little at this remark. But he drew his sword anyways and faced off against Gokudera.

Gokudera's attacks were a bit more wild and forceful than before, and it took all of Yamamoto's concentration to ward off the attacks. But at the same time, he couldn't help but notice the pain in Gokudera's eyes. Yamamoto won this time with a well placed blow to the neck that stopped just short of causing any damage.

Once the session had ended, Gokudera walked out immediately. Yamamoto followed him desperately.

"Gokudera wait! Why are you so mad at me?"

Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's questions as he walked faster. Finally when they were in the park that was close to Yamamoto's house did he turn around.

"You are just a giant fucking idiot who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!" Gokudera exploded, yelling at Yamamoto. "You just don't know how much that carefree personality of yours can hurt people that don't know what the _hell_ they're feeling! You were able to turn that girl down so easily and hurt her, and you also manage to irritate and hurt other people who are closer to you!" Gokudera was trying to hold back angry tears, but one managed to slip down his cheek.

Yamamoto was shocked at the accusation. He hadn't realized that his remarks from earlier in the day had hit nerves with Gokudera.

He stepped forward cautiously and placed his arms gently around the other, pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry Gokudera. I was only kidding, I didn't realize how much that the remarks had hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Gokudera had been trying to push Yamamoto away from him, but he stopped resisting when he heard those words.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yamamoto breathed.

The two stood in the embrace for a few minutes before Gokudera looked up, his cheeks faintly tinged with red blush. His green eyes were filled with an emotion that Yamamoto couldn't put a name to.

Softly, he closed his eyes, his face still facing Yamamoto.

Overcome with a need that he also could not name, Yamamoto cupped the back of Gokudera's neck with his hand, pulling him gently closer.

Ever so slowly, he tilted his head and leaned in until their lips touched.

Gokudera didn't pull away.

**I'm not going to say anything to ruin the moment :3**


	6. Day 5: Thursday

Day 5: Thursday

**Once again, if you have read Seven Days you know what scene this is coming up XDD For those who haven't, enjoy Yamamoto's reaction!~ Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote it quickly and it's a short chapter in the manga anyways.**

"Look Gokudera, flowers!" Yamamoto pointed at the old lady right next to the park selling flowers in her stand.

Gokudera glanced over at the woman. "Those roses are pretty." He commented, and was taken by surprise when Yamamoto grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stand.

"Why hello there boys!" The little old woman said cheerfully. "Come to buy flowers for your girlfriends or mothers?"

Yamamoto could feel Gokudera's hand tighten around his own, and he kept in mind just how furious Gokudera had become when he had made similar remarks the previous day.

"No ma'am, for someone very special to me though." Yamamoto smiled easily.

"Well then, which would you like?"

Yamamoto picked out two white roses and paid for them. He handed them both to Gokudera, careful of the thorns.

Gokudera couldn't help but laugh. "So you're a masochist then?"

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Well I just think white roses are pretty."

Gokudera smiled. "Thank you for the roses."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Yamamoto walked into the bathroom and froze, staring at the bathtub.

Gokudera looked over and froze as well.

Both of their faces were instantly red.

"Um, I'm in the bathtub…" Gokudera mumbled, grateful that there was some bubbles from when he had washed his hair.

Yamamoto couldn't help himself. His eyes trailed over Gokudera's lean body. He admired how thin and fit the Italian was, and felt a slight tightening in his pants.

"SORRY!" Yamamoto suddenly yelled and ran out.

He threw himself onto his bed.

"Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!" Yamamoto groaned into the pillow.

Gokudera was staring at the bathroom door. His face was still flushed and he was still trying to cover himself.

_Did I really have that much of a problem with him seeing me?_

Gokudera rinsed off and got out of the tub. He dried off and dressed, then went into Yamamoto's room.

He saw that Yamamoto had fallen asleep on his bed. He smiled warmly at him.

_Am I really starting to like Yamamoto?_

Gokudera left a soft kiss, just barely letting his lips touch, on Yamamoto's cheek before settling into the still-unused sleeping bag.

**I had fun writing this :)**

**For the record, in Japan red roses symbolize romance, while white ones symbolize masochists XD**

**Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!~**


	7. Day 6: Friday

Day 6: Friday

Gokudera woke up in the bed, held tight against Yamamoto. He blinked his eyes in confusion; hadn't he gone to sleep in the sleeping bag?

"I noticed you were in the wrong spot last night, so I moved you" Yamamoto breathed against his neck, placing a light kiss on the back of his neck that sent chills down Gokudera's spine.

Gokudera was so confused right now. Normally he would be hitting Yamamoto, telling him it was none of his business and to leave him alone. But now, he was enjoying the closeness to the other, and liked the kisses that the baseball player was planting over his neck and shoulder.

_Could it be…_

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of lips finding his own. He returned the kiss, surprising himself.

He had to break away from this. It was muddling his brain.

He pushed Yamamoto away. "Hey hey, not now. We need to go to Reborn's training session remember?"

Yamamoto sighed, he was hoping that they could have continued. But he too got out of bed. "You're right. Lets head over."

At the training session once again, Yamamoto and Gokudera were paired up as sparring partners.

As he was dodging the strikes Yamamoto was sending his way, Gokudera was thinking hard.

_Why am I enjoying his closeness?_

He ducked a blow to his head.

_Why do I not want tomorrow to be the last day?_

He twisted to avoid a blow to his side.

_Why is it that my heart gets lighter when he does things for me?_

He jumped to miss a strike at his feet.

_Is it that I lov-_

Gokudera gasped in pain as Yamamoto's katana dug into his side. He collapsed to the ground, his hands plastered over the wound.

Yamamoto gasped in shock and immediately dropped to his knees next to the other boy.

"GOKUDERA!" He yelled. "I-I didn't mean it! I thought you would dodge it it was easy enough I didn't think you would get hit oh my god I am so sorry!" He placed his hands over Gokudera's, trying to staunch the large amount of blood that was soaking his shirt.

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto's worried face, his eyesight dimming as he was losing consciousness.

_I guess seven days was long enough to fall in love…_ was the last thought Gokudera had before he blacked out.

**Oh no! Poor Gokudera!**

**Sorry again for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on this note.**

**I've been writing like crazy and posting chapters as I go. I'm sure the next will be up soon XD.**


	8. Day 7: Saturday

Day 7: Saturday

Gokudera's eyes opened blearily. He could hear the beeping sounds of monitors around him, and his side hurt like a bitch.

"Gokudera! Oh thank god you're awake. Are you okay?" Yamamoto's voice was pained.

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"Saturday afternoon…"

That surprised Gokudera. He had been unconscious for that long?

A closer look at Yamamoto revealed bags under his eyes; he had obviously not slept the entire night. A tray of uneaten food next to him revealed that he hadn't eaten either. His hands were cradling one of Gokudera's gently, and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"What's wrong with me?" Gokudera croaked.

Yamamoto hesitated, pain and regret flashing through his eyes.

"You… remember what happened right?"

Gokudera thought about it. "I couldn't dodge one of your attacks, and your katana cut my side. That's all I remember."

"It turns out… I cut an artery… you were losing blood fast, we barely got you to the hospital in time." Yamamoto's voice cracked and tears began rolling down his cheeks. "I am so sorry I can't even tell you…"

"It's not your fault Yamamoto. It's mine. I didn't get out of the way quickly enough."

"That doesn't excuse me. Not at all." Yamamoto was furious with himself. He had almost killed Gokudera, and he couldn't forgive himself for that. "I should have seen that you weren't moving and checked the force. I could have easily killed you." He turned away, trying to control his tears.

"Lets break up. It's better that I leave you alone now anyways." His voice was thick with tears. "I might end up hurting you again."

"No…I don't want that…" Gokudera struggled to talk through his own tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. He didn't want to end it now, not when he had finally accepted that he had fallen for the taller boy.

"Of course you do. That was our agreement remember? The seven days are up."

"I love you Yamamoto."

Yamamoto froze. "You… you can't be serious. I almost _killed _you!"

"The reason I didn't dodge fast enough was because I was thinking over my feelings for you. I was just admitting to myself that I had fallen in love with you. I don't want to end it, not now."

Yamamoto hesitated. "You're just saying that because you're on morphine. You're not thinking straight."

"If I was thinking straight, would I have fallen in love with you?"

Yamamoto couldn't resist a chuckle at the play on his words that Gokudera had done.

"I forgive you."

Yamamoto dropped to his knees next to the hospital bed, burying his face into Gokudera's chest. Gokudera brought up an arm to stroke his hair.

"I love you Gokudera. I have for the longest time."

Gokudera smiled. "I know. Now get some sleep idiot, I'm going to be fine."

Yamamoto reached up and placed a harsh kiss on Gokudera's mouth.

"Wake me if you need _anything._ Promise me."

"Fine. Just get some sleep."

As Yamamoto curled up on the couch that was really too small for him, Gokudera was thinking things over.

_I never thought anyone would love me. I was always unwanted, ever since my mom died. But now… maybe I can be happy… with a stupid baseball idiot._

_And all it took to realize it was seven days._

**The End~**

**I had so much fun with this concept! Thank you for all the reviews and story watches, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**I wasn't going to kill Gokudera. I may be mainly an angst writer and I have killed them in other fanfics, but this was from the start supposed to be happy and fluffy.**

**I'm thinking I'll probably do an omake for this Fanfiction, but who knows. I'll change it to completed but keep in mind that an extra may be coming your way!**

**~Love from Cinder, aka leopardstarismyleader.**


	9. Omake Yamamoto POV

**So here's that omake I said I might do! This in my opinion is better than Gokudera's POV, mainly because it's really really angsty and I write angst the best.**

**Without further ado, Yamamoto's POV on Gokudera's injury.**

Yamamoto gasped in shock as he felt his katana sink into Gokudera's side. He watched in slow motion as Gokudera's eyes widened in shock and he collapsed to his knees. He pulled his katana out, ignoring the splash of scarlet that painted the blade and floor.

He sank to his knees as well, screaming Gokudera's name and apologies as the silver-haired teen collapsed on his side. He applied pressure to Gokudera's wound, which was bleeding profusely.

He could barely hear the other Guardians calling for an ambulance. All he could concentrate on was the boy under his hands, the boy he loved that was losing far too much blood. He could only think how it was his own fault that Gokudera was in this condition.

Ryohei summoned Gary-uu and started applying the healing sun flames, but Yamamoto refused to remove his bloodstained hands from the wound. Gokudera had already lost consciousness minutes before, and Yamamoto was fearing for his life.

The ambulance arrived quickly and loaded Gokudera. Yamamoto hopped in as well, telling them he was Gokudera's boyfriend and the only contact in Japan that knew his medical information (even though Bianchi would know more, he knew that she could never get to the hospital in time). They grudgingly allowed him to ride.

Yamamoto felt scared tears run down his face. Gokudera was so pale, and he was still losing large amounts of blood.

He froze when he heard one of the medical personnel say "sliced artery."

Yamamoto wasn't exactly the smartest, but he did know that recovering from a sliced artery was rare. The majority of the time, it meant death.

He let out a pained sob as he gripped Gokudera's lifeless hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he keened.

They arrived at the hospital and immediately rushed him into surgery. Yamamoto had been at the same hospital only months before, and he had also been on the verge of death. He had recovered with the help of Byakuran; Gokudera wouldn't have that help. He could only pray that he would survive surgery.

The rest of the Guardians arrived soon after. Mukuro was holding Tsuna tightly in his arms as the small Boss was shaking with tears.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna gasped out. Yamamoto was hunched over, his head in his hands. He only shifted enough so his pain-filled eyes met Tsuna's.

"What happened?"

Yamamoto felt the sobs wretch through his body again. "A… sliced artery…"

A silent gasp of shock swept the room. Tsuna's hand clenched into Mukuro's shirt, and Mukuro pulled him even closer. Ryohei was upset, Chrome had silent tears running down her face, and even Hibari was showing some emotion on his face.

Yamamoto just let himself cry, not even caring at how unmanly he looked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, he isn't…" Mukuro trailed off.

"I d-don't know… he-he's i-in sur-ger-y." Yamamoto stammered out.

The group waited for hours, all of them with tears flowing and knotting their hands restlessly. Yamamoto continued crying, and wasn't able to be comforted.

"It's my f-fault… it's a-all m-my f-fault…" was the only response he would give.

Finally, after three horrible, tension-filled hours, a doctor walked out to the waiting room. Yamamoto's head snapped up, hope pleading in his eyes.

"Gokudera Hayato is going to be fine, after a lot of rest. You got him here just in time. We repaired the artery and gave him multiple blood transfusions. He's unconscious, and very, very weak." The doctor looked at the assorted teens and frowned slightly. "Shouldn't his parents be called? His family should be here."

"Gokudera Hayato has no parents, and his sister would only make him worse. They aren't on good terms." Mukuro, being the most level-headed at this time, was the one to answer. "As far as we're concerned, we are his Family. We are the ones who are meant to be here."

"Then who does he live with?"

"He lives alo-"

"With me." Yamamoto interrupted Mukuro. "He lives with me."

The doctor nodded slowly, and turned to face Yamamoto. "He'll be in the hospital for about two weeks. Then he should be taken home, but he's still confined to his bed for another week. Then only light exercise. And no matter what, he should _not _get angry. The blood pressure could possibly burst the artery, and then there is nothing we can do."

Yamamoto nodded gravely. "May I see him?"

"Are you the only other person in the house? Do you live with your mother or father?"

"With my father, but I can call him. And I need to stay with Gokudera, however long it takes him to wake up."

"What is your relationship to him? If you are only friends, then I'm afraid-"

"He's my boyfriend. And I love him beyond anything, and I was the one responsible for this. I need to be with him."

The rest of the Guardians were in shock. Yamamoto and Gokudera were dating?

The doctor nodded slowly. "Fine. Follow me. The rest of you have to leave though."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna and I will tell your father about today's events." Mukuro said as they were walking out.

"Thank you."

When Yamamoto entered the room, he was almost afraid that Gokudera was dead. He was deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow. Only the beeping of the heart monitor reassured him that Gokudera was in fact alive.

Yamamoto pulled up a chair next to Gokudera's bed and took his hand gently.

"Gokudera, I know you can't hear me right now, but I love you so much. And I'm so sorry about this, I never meant to hurt you… you're the _last_ person in the world I would want to hurt, and I'm so sorry. Just, Gokudera please you need to wake up. I need to see your face again, regardless if you're furious with me or if you just want me to get out of your life forever for doing this to you. I'm so sorry Gokudera, I'm so sorry…"

Yamamoto just sat there, holding Gokudera's hand and talking to him. About baseball or his mom or family business or what he thought of Dino and Hibari dating. He kept talking until his voice was so hoarse he had to stop.

When a nurse brought in a plate of food for Yamamoto, he merely set it on the floor. He wasn't hungry, not even the hint of an appetite.

He continued holding Gokudera's hand through the night and morning, leaving only once to go to the bathroom. He cried and talked as long as he could, begging for Gokudera to wake up and forgive him.

In the afternoon, he felt Gokudera's hand twitch in his. A spark of hope lit up in Yamamoto's eyes.

And his heart stopped with joy when Gokudera opened his emerald green eyes.

**This is really the end for this Fanfiction. Thank you for EVERYTHING! Check out my other 8059 fics, and I LOVE reviews~**

**~Love Cinder, aka leopardstarismyleader**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**This is just a note for all the people who follow and enjoyed this story.**

**I caved and wrote a sequel. It's called Seven Days To Never Give Up. However, I wrote the sequel because I very desperately wanted an angsty counterpart to SDTFIL. It's full of angst with fluffy flashbacks, and I have decided that the reader's reviews will determine whether or not the ending to the angsty fic will be happy and fluffy or angst and a funeral. I tend to write quickly, so let me know your opinion soon.**

**I hope you enjoy the new Fanfiction, and I hope to see all of you back!**

**~Cinder, aka leopardstarismyleader**


End file.
